


Hidden Away

by spideys_ass



Series: This Isn’t Okay [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: At long last finding a way to secure down Peter, Tony decides he can finally have some fun.





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is just part of a rape fantasy, and is completely consensual. 
> 
> Also, this is technically a second part of a story, but can be read independently!

Peter moaned, struggling in his restraints, just regaining consciousness. He jerked his arms and legs, becoming aware of his surroundings. He pulled against them— hard, as hard as he could, and they didn’t even bulge. He was truly stuck there, spread eagle with his knees up, cuffed to the ground with no protection. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Peter jerked, straining to sit up as a low mechanical humming only his senses could detect filled the room. The fuzziness in his eyes had finally faded, and he was able to make out more than just red and gold streaks.

“Tony!” Peter beamed, “Thank you for coming to rescue me! I don’t know what’s happening? Why are we in your lab? Who put me in cuffs?” The kid always did have a mouth on him, even still looking bright and happy, acting like he had no idea what Tony would do to him. 

Tony removed his faceplate, finally meeting the boy’s eyes. At first, he stayed quiet as his suit’s thrusters landed, and Tony took the last few steps toward the boy. He looked him over, lust clear in his eyes and a strong smirk on his face.

“M— Mr. Stark?” Peter stuttered, apprehension apparent. 

Tony seemed to snap out of the trace. “Oh! Mmm... yeah, kid,” he grinned with teeth, looking absolutely predatory. “I’m totally here to rescue you.” 

Tony’s armour opened, gauntlets still attached, revealing Tony in his all black undersuit. He got on his hands and knees for the kid on the ground, climbing over his tied down vertical body like he was his prey. 

“Mr. Stark? W— What are you doing?” The boy hadn’t yet seemed scared, still trusting in his beloved mentor, his so-called father figure.

“Ohh...” Tony climbed over his face, meeting his eyes. “I think I’m finally taking what’s mine.” He licked his lips, before roughly setting them on the boy below him. He kissed him desperately, shoving his tongue in Peter’s mouth immediately. Hungrily eating up all the little moans Peter let out.

Finally he pulled away from the boy’s lips. “No— Mr. Stark this is wrong you don’t want this—“ Tony growled, cutting the boy off. 

“I more than want this Peter...” Tony trailed off, kissing down down the child’s throat, his adam’s apple, his clavicle, and ripped the boy’s shirt as he went down, ripping and kissing, ripping and kissing. “I’ve been wanting this since the beginning.” Tony ripped the sleeves too, easily with his gauntlets still on, and removed the sad carcass of a shirt. The boy beneath him was shirtless now, warm skin against cold metal as he whimpered in fear.

Tony laughed. “Oh baby, are you scared of me?” He moved his hands lower, to the zipper of Peter’s jeans before he knew what was happening. 

“No! No, Mr. Stark!” Peter _screamed_ out the words. “Please don’t do this, please, Mr. Stark—“

But Tony’s hands unbuttoned the button, and slowly, unzipped his pants, revealing his dick.

“Ah.” Tony cooed. “Going commando, are we Spidey?” The boy could only whimper. Suddenly, Tony ripped the left pant leg, pulling the tear all the way down until the leg was exposed, and followed it on the left, and like the shirt, he removed the jeans. When he was finished, the nanoparticles making up the gauntlets destabilised.

Tony took a moment to appreciate his naked spider boy, his experienced and bare hands roaming all around the kid’s exposed body. “Oh, you’re so beautiful, Peter, I don’t regret this for a second.” Tony thumbed at his nipples, and put his mouth down on the boy, sucking the bud of skin generously. 

Peter gasped at the sensation, unable to deny the sensation. “Mr. Stark... no. No, please...” He ended on a whine, as Tony shushed him, his hands roaming further south, towards his belly button, lower stomach, tracing down the v of his body, continuously going lower. Peter blanched, knowing where he was going next. “Mr. Stark! Please stop! Please, please, don’t!” 

Tony put a first tentative finger on the boy’s soft cock, kissing his hip. “Y’know, your whines and begs are cute but, they’re not going to get you anywhere.”

Peter whimpered, straining at the cuffs. But the figure above him didn’t care. “Please... don’t touch me there...”

Instead, what he got was Tony’s mouth on the bass of his cock, making his way to the head, then swallowing him down. 

The first tear slipped down Peter’s face. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Super strength... all for nothing, now that he was restrained. Restrained while his mentor’s mouth was on his cock. Restrained while he would certainly have his way with him. 

Even still, he felt a heat rise within him, at Tony’s invasive sucking. 

“There you go.” Tony licked down his shaft, before finally pulling his mouth away. “Getting hard for me.” It was true, Peter couldn’t control his arousal, no matter how much he didn’t want it to be there. 

Peter gave a shuddering breath, more tears forcing their way free. As he whimpered, he wondered how he would get out of this mess, the man above him had complete control over him, could do anything and everything he wanted. 

Peter took a deep breath. “Help! Please! Somebody! Help me!” He screamed loud, if the way Tony cringed gave any indication. “God, please help me...” He way way to his sobs.

Tony smirked. “Those sound delicious, baby.” 

Peter shuttered, as Tony shifted positions. He moved farther up on the boy’s body, sending his hand into his pants. Peter should be curious, as he is at any action of the man’s previously, but he had already drawn up multiple hypotheses. He squeezed his eyes shut, dreading whatever Tony would do. 

Due to that, he missed Tony pulling out his meaty, hard, and dripping cock from the undersuit pants. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. Don’t you want to see how hard daddy is for you?” 

Peter, being the obedient boy he is, opened his eyes, immediately flushing at the sight of Tony Stark’s dick in his face. He tried turning his gaze to the side to avoid looking at it, pretend is didn’t exist, but Tony only shoved it closer.

“Mmm...” Peter was getting too familiar with Tony’s moans and sounds way too quickly. “Just a horny little teenager here.” Tony dragged his dripping head against Peter’s quivering lips, his pre-come making them glisten beautifully. Tony loved the way his eyes looked, so wide and fearful and wet, begging him to stop. He rubbed his tip against Peter’s cheek, it caressing the area. “Now. Beg me. Beg me to fuck you like the little slut I know you are.”

Peter looked absolutely scandalised, which, he supposed he was. “No! Why would I do that? I want you off me!” 

Tony smiled, too wide, making Peter gulp. “I mean... s-sir...” 

“Look at that. You’re a smart boy. Let’s do this the easy way, hmm? Beg me to fuck you.” 

Peter stilled, completely quiet. 

“Okay. Fine.” Tony took his cock and sacked it against the boy’s face. “Beg me.” Peter cried out, and Tony gave him a chance to recover, if he wanted to comply. But no words came. “Beg me.” His cock came down on the boy’s face and he flinched. “Beg me.” He hit him again. “Beg me.” The beatings became more brutal— and constant, well becoming painful., but more so degrading, than anything else. “Beg. Me.” Tony growled out, his cock beating down on the boy’s face. 

“Please...” Peter whimpered, making Tony meet his teary eyes. “Please fuck me.” 

“Like you mean it. Some effort this time?” 

“Please Tony, I want you to fuck me. I need it so badly— please! Need your... cock in me, I need to be fucked by you...” 

Tony shifted himself again, kissing his own pre-come off Peter’s lips. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

The boy moaned pitifully in response. “The Avengers... they’ll save me...” Peter shook, with Tony’s hands gripping onto his ass cheeks, as he groped him, squeezed him hard enough to bruise. 

The older man only laughed, dark and sickly. “Kid, kid, it’s movie night. They’re all in the opposite wing, and... we went out, remember?” His fingers massaged lower, one swiping around his hole, making Peter whimper. “We’re hidden away here...” He whispered, leaning into the boy’s ear. “No one can hear you scream.” He pushed the first finger in. 

“No!” Ugly sobs accompanied Tony’s chuckles as he felt around inside the boy. He stared in horror as Tony hurried out of his undersuit, stark naked above him. Tony lined up his cock, and Peter felt pressure against his hole. “No, no... please, Mr. Stark!”

“Oh yeah,” He sunk his thick, hard cock into the slick, tight hole slowly. “Scream for me, baby.”

“No! Nononono, please, God! Mr. Stark, please... please, please, please, no.” Peter felt more tears fall down his face, as the older man’s rock hard dick rammed into his little hole again and again.

“Oh God, Peter,” Tony gasped, positioning his teeth over the boy’s throat. “That’s so fucking sexy...” He bit down on his throat and moaned, thrusts becoming faster and faster. He moved his mouth up to Peter’s lips, and kissed hard, brutally. “Peter,” He moaned out his name. “Peter, Peter, Peter, cry some more for me, would you?”

Peter only whimpered, and involuntarily complied. He mumbled, words slurring together, not meant for Tony. 

Tony growled. “What did you say, baby?”

Peter’s lips quivered, and he tried parting them, tried to obey, but when he did, he parted his lips only to release more sobs. “I... I said,” Peter gasped in air as if he had been strangled. “W-what did I do to deserve this?”

He felt Tony’s lips quirk up before anything else, felt the sick smile against his neck. “Ohh, so much, baby, so much.” Every other word was pierced by a thrust. “All the times you’d freely walk around the compound, that plump ass constantly taunting me. You’d smile so happy, so bright... like you were teasing me. Those lips could be stretched for me one way, then they can be stretched for me another. You’d walk in the lab, have this whole, big space to work in, and still manage to be pressed to my side, like you wanted me to bend you over the table we were working on. Your virginity was just screaming to be taken, just begging.” Tony peppered soft kisses on the boy’s wet cheek.

Peter came to his climax, the stimulation and words too much for teenage body to bear, he couldn’t control himself any longer. He leaked onto his stomach, and Tony inadvertently rubbed against his mess while thrusting. Peter’s muscles tensed up, and his hole tightened, painfully for him, but making Tony moan. 

“Fuck, I’m... gonna come...” He grunted as he released his load inside Peter, his hole slick as some leaked out, as he kept thrusting. 

Spent, he relaxed into Peter’s chest. “Peter? You okay? How was that?”

Peter hummed, happily. “Really fucking hot, Tony, I’m great...” 

Tony kissed him, softly, this time, and smiled. “You are.”

Peter giggled, huffing out air. “So are you! Now d’you wanna get me outta these?” He pulled at his wrists, making the cuffs strain. 

“‘Course!” Tony rushed up, retrieving the key and unlocking the four cuffs. Peter scrambled to get into Tony’s lap, proceeding to knock him over and lay his head on his chest, smiling. “Did they hold well?”

“I think so?” Peter’s face scrunched up as he tried to think. “I was trying to be careful with them, in case they wouldn’t. I think we did well designing them.” Peter strained to see Tony’s face behind him, moving himself up so he was able to kiss his lips. 

“Good. Have any more thoughts for next time yet?”

“Hell yes, next time I want you to fuck me in the suit.” Peter hummed as Tony combed through his hair with his fingers. 

He smiled down at the eager boy. “We’ll see. Tonight let’s get cleaned up, hmm?” He got Peter to nod, and off to get themselves washed, he scooped up the lithe body laying on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this, you could check out the prequel to this story, or leave a comment and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> I’m also very invested in another, multi-chaptered starker fic I’m writing, take a piece of my heart, and the first chapter is out now!


End file.
